Where Love Lies
by miracleboi
Summary: Will goes to visit Sonny to tell him that he has come out to his grandmother and that he has embraced his new found self and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath and knocking on the door, hoping that Sonny would be alone so he could finally tell him that he is out and proud, ready to tell the world of his somewhat new identity and personality.

At the same time he was terrified of how Sonny may react. Will wasn't exactly sure why he felt this way, but all he knew is that he wanted to tell him, to feel proud and have further weight lifted off his shoulder.

A couple of knocks later he heard Sonny's voice "Sorry we are closed"

He smiled at the thought that Sonny was thinking he was another customer who was desperate for their coffee fix no matter if the café was closed.

"Well, I guess I should come back another day then" Will replied.

"No, no, Not at all. How are you man? Haven't seen you for a couple of days, or is it weeks now? I hope your not planning on cashing that membership voucher right now, because I am beat. It's been such a busy, but good day" Sonny stated, putting the final amount of money away he had just counted whilst trying to write down the amount before he forgot.

Will smiled as he looked at Sonny, watching him for a small second and thinking about how much he wanted to just embrace him in his arms.

Finally coming out of this very quick thought, Will replied, "I am ok actually. Been busy with the kids, taking them to and from school. Then trying to help Grandma Marlena whilst coming out to her finally and just trying to get up to date with my studies. That's all really. Is there anyway I can help you right now though because you look exhausted?"

Sonny, somewhat taken back by what Will had just said about coming out to his grandmother certainly grabbed his attention, making him stop what he was doing and look at Will surprised and perplexed.

Will just standing there looking at Sonny, knowing he had just dropped somewhat a bombshell, catching Sonny by surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait just a second. Go back to your last thing you just said about you and your grandma Marlena? What did you do?" Sonny asked trying to ensure his ears did not deceive what he thought he heard.

"You mean by helping her out. Just been doing odd things here and there until John comes back, plus playing words with friends via our phones, so just" and before Will could say anymore, Sonny interrupted him.

"No, no, no. The other thing, did I hear you right? You came out to your grandmother?"

Will looked at Sonny as he smiled and somewhat blushed, turning his cheeks slightly red.

"Yeah, I came out to Grandma Marlena and she is happy and very supportive of me. It feels great to finally come out and be who I really am deep down. If you know what I mean" Will said as he sat down on one of the bar stools, opposite Sonny.

"Yeah I sure do and congrats man. I mean I am so glad you finally have been able to get the courage to tell someone so dear and close to you who you really are and it only starts to get easier from here, but congrats nonetheless. I think you deserve a complimentary skinny caramel latte on the house," Sonny said as he turned around and started to get their beverages ready.

"You certainly know what my weakness is. So you didn't answer my last question. Is there anything I can do to help you out to get things in order?" Will asked watching Sonny move around the counter, getting the various ingredients and machines together.

"Oh sorry man. Well, ah you can maybe get those mugs and trays from those tables and give them a quick wipe down if that's ok?" Sonny said moving around the counter in lightening speed

"Consider it done" Will said as he got up and grabbed the cloth and spray and wipe, as he walked over to the tables nd began to clear them and wipe them down. Almost making them like as if no one had sat there.

After a few minutes the coffee's where ready. Will and Sonny had sat down at one of the lounge sofas and began talking about various things that had happened during the day, mainly on how busy it had been in the café.

Sonny took a sip of his latte as he placed the mug down on the coffee table in front of them and turned to Will and asked, "So what is your next move then Mister? Do you have any plans to tell your mother or father?"

Will looked at Sonny as he quickly sipped his latte and replied "Hell no to tell my mother. She is such a selfish cow. My mother is never going to know about this. However, my father on the other hand, yeah I was actually thinking of telling him tomorrow. Being able to maybe sit down for lunch and come out to him that way".

"Can I ask why you don't want to tell your mom about you being gay? Is it because you are worried about how she would react or is it more to do with what happened with her and Rafe?" Sonny asked, wanting to learn more about why Will didn't want to tell his own mother this personal news.

"Because she is a selfish cow. In some ways it is more about how she would make this into her a problem of her own and then go around blaming me for her troubles. Hell would have to freeze over before I would even dream about telling her" Will stated.

Sonny was somewhat astonished and shocked as to why Will would want to keep something like this from his mother regardless of what or how she would react. He decided it was time to change his friends mind.

"Look, tell me to shut up here, but I think you should change your mind and have a chat with your mom. I am sure Marlena would come with you to tell your mother and she would be able to defuse any problems that may arise with your mum man"

Sonny then placing his hand on Will's shoulder, he continued,

"Look, this is something big that your mom has a right to know and yes you also have the right to tell her or not. But the right thing to do is to just tell her, because if she hears it from another source or worse yet, someone in your family rather than you, she would be crushed and hurt. Whatever has happened and I know it is big for this to be happening right now between you two has to be sorted once and for all so you both can move on and gain the trust back and finally have your mom by your side, which every kid should have"

Will looked at Sonny and knew he was right, as much as he wanted him not to be. He just didn't know how he would go about this.

"Yeah ok, I will think about then, but no promises ok?" Will stated as he downed the last of his caramel latte with Sonny doing the same.

"Good, now come on man, I think you deserve this as well" Sonny said as he got up and moved towards Will who was also now standing up straight, as the both walked into each others arms for a warm, friendly embrace. Both of them taking the opportunity to take int the scent of each other, sending their feelings and emotions into a wild roller coaster and lighting the flame that was yet to grow much brighter.

"Well I guess I had better be off then. Have a few textbooks to read before tomorrows class" Will said as he slowly walked away from Sonny's warm arms.

"Yeah, I should probably finish up here and head off to mom and dad's before they worry where I am" Sonny replied smiling at Will as they both said their goodbye's.

Will now at the door, turned around to look at Sonny one last time, knowing that he definitely had feeling for Sonny and that the butterflies in his stomach where fluttering around. What we wouldn't give to kiss him and hold him once more.

"See you, my knight in shining armor" Will whispered to himself as he opened the door slowly, keeping his eyes on Sonny until he was out of the café and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"_So, hat do you want to do? I have the whole house to myself for the night" Will whispered into Sonny's ear as he nibbled at it lightly._

"_hmmm that feels good and I think you know what I want right now because I think its getting a little excited down there and I know for a fact, I am feeling the same down there" Sonny replied, beginning to breath harder and faster, kissing Will deeply and passionately as they began to take their clothes off on their way down to the bedroom._

_Their clothes dropping on the floor without care as they continued their way to the bedroom. Their hands wandering around their naked bodies and they lay in a heap on the bed._

_Will kissed Sonny deeply and passionately, as he nibbled and kissed his way around Sonny's neck as he continued to work his way down his neck to his chest, licking his nipples, lightly nibbling on them with his teeth instantly making Sonny moan in instant pleasure._

_Continuing down his body, sensually kissing and licking down his flat stomach working his way down till his got to his throbbing cock, which was fully erect as the took the shaft of his lover's cock into his mouth, and slowly began to suck on it, working his way down the shaft slowly, gaining pace with every motion._

_Sonny now holding onto the bed sheets with his hands as hard as possible, his head now tilted towards the wall right behind him as his continued to moan in ecstasy. _

_His lover giving him the ultimate pleasure and satisfaction like no other. He couldn't believe how much pleasure he was getting. It was almost as if electricity was running through his veins as blood pumped through his body faster than the speed of light as his breathing become shallow and his began to moan louder as his cum exploded in Will mouth, who was lapping and swallowing every last drop._

_Will then looked up at his lover's eyes, who where looking at him as he licked the last bit of cum off Sonny's cock as he moved upwards and kissed his boyfriend passionately._

"_I have to say, you taste amazing" Will said as he laid on top of Sonny, who was now caressing his boyfriend_

"_I have to say, you are amazing. That was the most amazing feeling I have ever had my beautiful and definitely sexy man" Sonny replied as he continued "and now its my turn to return that favour, but I want to you to be inside me. I need to feel you inside me"_

_Will looked at his boyfriend, surprised because he could hardly believe they where taking this step but he was finally glad they where going to take the jump._

"_Are you sure babe?" Will asked, wanting to be dead certain this is what Sonny wanted._

"_Yes I am. Please take me. Make me as yours" Sonny said as he lay on his back._

"_With absolute pleasure my darling sexy man" Will replied, kissing his boyfriend as he lubed his boyfriend ass up. He slowly inserted one finger, then two the finally three as he lined up his cock against Sonny's ass hole._

"_Ready" Will asked._

"_Ready babe" Sonny replied back._

_Slowly Will began to enter Sonny as Sonny began to moan. Inch by inch Will's cock entered Sonny as he was finally in. Slowly he began to thrust in and out. _

_Will now kissing Sonny's legs as he also played with his nipples, squeezing them hard and twisting them. This made Sonny moan louder and louder._

_Each thrust becoming faster and harder until Will began to cum inside his boyfriend, making them both moan out loud._

_Will then collapsed on top of Sonny once again. Their sweat combining, almost making them gel together as lay there in silence. Their heartbeat beating strong and their breathing slowly returning to normal, they looked up at each other and kissed each other passionately._

"_That was absolutely, mind blowling-ly, fucking fantastic babe. I love you" Will stated to his boyfriend absolutely content and fulfilled at this present moment._

"_That was absolutely amazing babe and I love you so very, very much" Sonny replied_

_Suddenly an alarm could be held in the background…_

_*********  
_Waking up to the sound of the alarm clock. Will sprung up. He looked around his room and his bed.

"It was all a dream" he stated to himself

He then checked the bed sheets as he felt somewhat wet and stick down below.

"Shit" he said as he quickly sprung out of bed and began to strip off his bed clothes, heading off towards the laundry and bathroom to take a shower to clean himself and prepare for the day. He couldn't still believe the dream he had, which began to make him hard as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

**********  
Later that day in the town square, Will was heading to Sonny's café to get a pick me up latte when he bumped into his father.

"Dad! What brings you into town? I thought you would be at work right now?" Will said his father turned around to face Will

"Well, I was about to head off to the your friend Sonny's café to get a big strong cup of coffee because I am having one of those days right now and I need a pick me up. What about you? I thought you would have school right about now?" Lucas asked replied back, wonder what his Son might also be up too.

"Oh, no. Class got cancelled. Teacher is sick and they couldn't find a replacement. I also had the same idea of getting a hot drink but I am glad I bumped into you because I really need to talk to you about something if that's ok with you. Do you have about twenty minutes or so?" Will asked

Lucas looked at his watch as he then looked at the café, seeing that it didn't look to busy then back at Will as he replied, "I think I can swing that. Wanna go into the café and grab a seat, its still a bit chilly out here don't you think?"

"Sounds good. Let's go. After you" Will said as they both headed off to the café, with Lucas wondering what his son could be wanting to talk about, whilst Will somewhat scared to tell his father about his new found sexuality but more so because he will be in the same vicinity as Sonny, his fist ever male crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the café, Will instantly noticed Sonny who had noticed him and his father walking in and proceeded to walk over to the gentlemen and greet them.

"Hey Will and Lucas, how are you? What brings you here this somewhat fine Salem afternoon?" Sonny said with his usual smile, which made Will weak at the legs.

"Hey Sonny. Not much. Just actually after a couple of lattes is possible. Will here needs to have a chat to his old man. Probably needs some dating tips or something" Lucas replied as will looked somewhat horrified and embarrassed at what his father had just said in front of him and Sonny.

Sonny laughed as he look at Will and tired his best to give him a sign that it will be ok and that he is here for him, but will wasn't sure what to say or think right now.

"Ahh yeah. Ah, can I get my usual thanks Sonny, if that's ok that is?" Will asked, stumbling at his words.

"Oh I am sure that will be find Will, although it will cost you" Sonny replied with his usual cheeky grin

Will just nodded and smiled as if to reply yeah, yeah whilst his father gave his order as well and the two gentlemen sat at their tables beginning to chat.

"So son, Will, what did you want to chat about. It sounded like it was urgent and somewhat big from the way you were acting outside. Is everything ok? Are you having girl issues or is it your mom again?" Lucas asked trying his best to find out what was wrong with his son.

"What, no, no. No girl trouble at all Dad. And it most certainly isn't about mom at all. God, why would I want to talk about her?" Will stated as he continued "I…god I don't know how to put this…I thought it would be somewhat easier than this right now"

Stumbling his words, Will took a deep breath as he finally got the courage up to say what he wanted just as Sonny came over with their lattes

"Here we go, one strong café latte for you Lucas and one caramel delight latte for Will" Sonny said placing their drinks in front of each gentlemen.

Looking at both men, he noticed that Will seemed somewhat red around the cheeks and slightly nervous as he asked "Is everything ok?"

Lucas looked at Will then to Sonny as he replied "Yeah, yeah. Just seems the cat has got Will's tongue but I am sure we will get to the bottom of his problem in no time. Thanks once again for this Sonny".

Sonny looked at Will once again as he placed his hand on his shoulder very quickly and said to him, in fact both men "Well let me know if I can do anything to help or if you have any problems ok" as he slowly walked away to the counter and continued to watch Will and Lucas through the corner of his eyes.

"So, what's ups Will? You seem somewhat tense and you know that you can talk to me or tell me anything. I love you no matter what ok. You're my son and that's all the matters ok" Lucas said looking directly at Will who was somewhat caught off guard.

"Ah well, you might not, ah be saying that when I, ah tell you this…this…well something about me. I just hope you will feel the same after I do tell you no matter what" Will said stumbling his words once again.

Lucas looked directly at Will once again as he could tell that he was not joking and that his son seemed troubled.

"Hey, Look at me" Lucas said as Will looked directly at his father "I hate seeing you like this. I can tell that you have something on your shoulders and its some weight, but I want you to know that you don't need to carry this burden. You are a fantastic person and I love you no matter what ok" Lucas stated as Will just smiled, took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say what was finally on his mind, hoping that his father will still love him no matter what.

"Dad…I'm…I'm gay. God…I hope you still love me. Please tell me you do?" Will asked really wanting and needing the support of his father right now.

Lucas just watched his son. He finally saw that weight lifted off his shoulders but also saw that his son needed his approval, even though Lucas had known for weeks now that his son was gay and he was happy he could finally be the fantastic person he always had been without the fully blown weight of hiding his true self in the shadows.

"Will, I love you. It doesn't matter if your gay as long as you are happy with who you are and I love you. I said that before. You are my son and love you for who you are and you will make some man very, very happy. I am proud of you. I always have been" Lucas said as he got up and walked around the table to Will as Will also stood up and both men hugged each other

"Thank you Dad. I love you and I am so glad that you don't hate me. Trust me I thought you would, as I was when I first realized" Will said as they ended their embrace and Lucas looked at back at will and said "I want you to realise that I will always love you no matter what. I am glad you have come to realise who you are and accept it. I would never hate you at all. Now with that said I do want to chat with you more about this but I have just seen the time" Lucas looking at his watch whilst continuing to talk to Will " but I need to go and see a good friend of mine at work before they finish for the day. Can we catch up say tomorrow for lunch and have man to man chat?" Lucas asked his son

Will smiled as he replied "Sure. No worries. Go on and catch your friend and we shall have that man to man chat" talking in a low voice.

Lucas smiled as he said his goodbyes and walked out of the cafe, quickly waving goodbye to Sonny who was now walking over to Will.

"So, how did that go? I take it your dad was happy you finally came out to him?" Sonny asked

Will smiled as he invited Sonny to sit opposite him.

"Yeah, yeah he was actually really calm and very supportive. Actually he wants to have a 'man to man' chat lunchtime tomorrow. Not sure if I should be worried that he might be giving me the 'birds and the bees or is it bees and bees' talk" Will said laughing at his little joke.

Sonny had a small chuckle but it was lost on him as just the sight of Will smiling made him go to water, melting off and ice cube

Snapping out his thoughts he quickly replied as he looked at Will once more "Well I'm not sure actually but I am sure he will just give you the old, 'please staff safe and use condoms' talk like most parents do but its good that he finally knows who you are and that you yourself are conformable being gay, out and proud" Sonny stated. Just as he was about to ask what Will might be doing later, Gabi comes up to the table and interrupts, overhearing what Sonny had just said to Will about him.

"So it is true then, you are gay?" Gabi asked Will who had now turned around to see a slightly upset and angry person right in front of him, whilst Sonny was worried Will might hate him for outing him so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is it true then?" Gabi asked looking at Will who seemed still somewhat uncomfortable.

"I think I will leave you two to talk. Ah Gabi, did you want anything to drink or eat?" Sonny asked as he got up out of his seat, allowing Gabi to sit in his spot.

Without hesitation, Gabi quickly sat down, placing her big bag down next to her and slicking some hair way from her face as she replied "ah yes please, I shall have a large caramel macchiato and banana bread toasted and buttered please"

Sonny looked at Will, then quickly back to Gabi as he replied "Sure. Coming right up. Are you ok Will, do you want anything?"

Will, quickly replied, "No thanks, I am all good."

With that Sonny walked away, leaving a poor will with a very inquisitive ex-girlfriend.

"So you haven't answered my question. Is it true you have switched teams?" Gabi asked once again.

"Well, that depends on who wants to know and why?" Will said leaning forward in his seat trying to somewhat intimidate Gabi away from asking anything further.

"Well, ah duh, it's me asking and I just want to know because there is some little rumor going around that you have switched teams and joining the rainbow crew so to speak" Gabi said without any hesitation for other people who maybe watching or more so listening in to their conversation.

At this stage Will was somewhat worried about what rumors where being spread around about him now being out. What truly worried was that this rumor was already going around before he even had the chance to tell people. Let alone explain everything to his friends but more so his family, his parents, grandparents, nieces, nephews, the whole shebang.

"Ah hello, earth to Will, are you there?" Gabi asked as she looked at a blanked out Will right next to her.

Instantly coming out of his own thoughts, Will replied as he quickly composed himself "Yes, Yes I am gay. Is that a problem for you? I mean…..I am still the same old Will I was five minutes ago. Nothing really hasn't changed"

Quick to reply to his last statement, Gabi stated, "Except you don't like these " grabbing her breasts and wiggling them around as she continued to explain "But you like to suck cock. Which I like, so maybe we could trade tips?"

Giggling at thought of trading tips on how to suck cock with his ex-girlfriend, Will had a little giggle as Sonny came over with Gabi's order

"Here we go, one large caramel macchiato and banana bread toasted, buttered of course" he said, placing the order right in front of Gabi who was too giggling at her last statement

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked, wondering if he said or did something funny or weird

Both Will and Gabi quickly gathered their composure before Will replied "Nothing, nothing at all. Just something Gabi here said got us in a giggling fit"

Sonny looked at Gabi, then to Will who just smiled up at him as he replied "Ah…ok then. Is there anything else I can get you guys?" Looking at both Will and Gabi as they both replied back no, Sonny left them both to continue their chat

"I think we might have offended Sonny somehow" Gabi said as she took a sip of her

"Oh I am sure I can smooth it over with him. Poor thing" Will said still somewhat giggling still

after a couple of sips of their coffee, both Gabi and Will had settled down as Will wanted to get down to the reason as to why Gabi wanted to speak with him.

"So, I am sure you didn't come here just to find out what team I was now batting for"

Gabi looked directly at Will, wondering if he could tell she had an plan or idea to finally get Chad for herself

"That obvious huh?"

"Obvious….more like definitely so spill" Will replied wanting to finally get to the bottom of her idea or plan she had

"Well you know how your best buddies with EJ and your able to access anything because you are, well really good buddies" Gabi said accentuating certain points of her words

"Well its more of, he is my boss, but I digress, please continue"

Gabi quickly took a sip as she continued explaining her little plan

"Whatever you two are. I want to get Melanie out of the picture and get Chad all to myself finally because he would be so much more happier with me and be finally treated like the person I know he is. Melanie is just treating him like crap and I know…" And before Gabi could say anymore, Will quickly interrupted her

"Wait, you want me to get EJ to get Melanie out of the picture so you can be with Chad?"

"Well to put it straight to the point, Yes" Gabi quickly replied

"Your kidding right?" Will asked hoping that Gabi was just having a blonde moment but realizing that Gabi wasn't he replied "Hell no. I won't be part of this absolutely stupid idea."

Gabi looked at Will, now beginning to realize that Will wasn't joking as she looked at Will and then to her latte

'This is going to be painful I think' Gabi thought to herself as she began to realize she would have a mountain of explaining to do to hopefully win over Will and get his help, and EJ's, to get the man she wanted, desired and needed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Will, I need your help and connections to get the man of my dreams, my prince charming. I know I can treat Chad the way he should be treated and loved" Gabi said pleading with a very disgusted and shocked Will

"You have got to be kidding me that you want me to help you break up a perfectly and quite beautiful relationship because you are being so selfish, thinking of your own needs and wants over the wonderful relationship both Chad and Melanie Share" Will said trying to make Gabi realize how stupid and selfish she was being right now.

"To make it even worse, they are both our good friends and there is no way I would even consider doing such a hurtful and very selfish thing to only bring you happiness versus making chad absolutely heart broken, not to mention the same with Melanie because you think you are so much better than her. If you think that then you are just complete mental"

Gabi, now looking directly at will and becoming hurt at the last sentence he stated, began to get up out of her seat as she pushed in the chair violently and said "Well at least I didn't fake it or lied about my sexuality now did I?" and with that Gabi walked out of the coffee house, almost knocking over Sonny in the process

"What got up her chimney stack then?" Sonny asked as he approached Will at his table

"To be honest, I really don't know and don't really want to know either. All I can say is women!"

Sonny smiled as he gave out a little chuckle and sat down directly opposite Will

"So, how are you coping with everyone somewhat knowing that your out of the closet?" Sonny asked as he looked directly at Will who too was looking directly at him

"Well I have to say that it is actually quite a relief to tell you the truth. It's almost like this massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders now and I don't have to worry about if anyone will find out and what they will think if they do if you get what I mean?"

"I hear you. But just be careful yeah? Not everyone is as open as you think to gays, lesbians, trans-genders, Bi's, you know, the alphabet soup. Maybe I should make a soup name in the menu to reflect that?" Sonny said again having a small chuckle at the bad idea of a name for the soup he wanted to make and sell

"I can see if now, GBLTIQ soup aka the alphabetical rainbow soup only $2 dollar cheap, cheap for you" Will said playing in the bad joke, also have a small laugh to himself

"Oh dear, that is a bad idea huh?"

"Hey, you're the one that came up with it. I was just playing along and be silly. Sorry"

Sonny looked at will as he thought to himself '_Should I ask him out or not?_'

Will looked at Sonny who in turn was looking at him as he too had the same thought.

"So what are you doing lat…." Both asked one another at the same time as the both again smiled and had a small laugh at their attempt to ask each other out at the same time

"You first" Will said as Sonny smiled and asked "So what are your plans for the evening?"

Will looked at his watch, then to his iPhone to check his calendar quickly as he replied "Well, nothing really. Was thinking of maybe grabbing some Chinese and heading home to watch some telly, maybe Doctor Who"

"Oh My God, you're a Who fan too?" Sonny asked

"Hell yes. So I take it you're one as well" Will asked

"Guilty. Wow, another Who fan in Salem, who would have thought it" Sonny said as Will again began to chuckle at his bad joke

"You're on a role aren't you?"

"Guilty! So who's your favourite Doctor then?" Sonny asked Will

"Well, I have only been a fan since 2005 but I would have to say David Tennant – he is a god on a stick! Yum!"

"Oh My God I totally agree, although I don't mind Matt Smith, he is hot as well in a quirky geeky kind of way"

"Eh Matt is ok, but David will always be my favourite" Will replied

"I totally agree with you there. So ah this might sound stupid, but do you wanna grab some chinese and come over to my place. I have all the latest seasons on my computer and can play it over the home theatre set up at home if you want to that is. Well if you're not doing anything tonight. Up to you totally…."

Before Sonny could say anymore, Will placed his finger on Sonny's lip to stop him talking

"Your talk to much you know and yes I would love to. Shall we say 7pm at your place? I will bring the chinese. Just let me know if you have any preferences menu wise" Will said as they both smiled

"Can I talk now?" Sonny asked as Will still had is finger on Sonny's lip

"Oh yes sorry. My bad" Will replied

"No worries. Sounds good to me. I shall text you my order later if that's ok?"

"Sure is. Well I have to be off before EJ starts to kill me for taking an extended lunch break" Will said as he quickly got up out of his seat and gave some money to Sonny to pay for his order and Gabi's

"Will this be enough?" Will said as he placed the money down on the table

"It's on the house and you better get going, we don't want EJ going ballistic on you"

"Thanks" Will said as he gave a quick hug to Sonny before heading out of the coffee house.

Once outside, Will stopped and smiled to himself as he thought to himself

'Yes, finally! This could be the start of something wonderful'

With that he continued on his way to EJ's place, leaving a very happy and somewhat excited and scared Sonny.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I have fried rice, some honey chicken, sweet and sour pork and some Singaporean fried noodles and black bean and tofu stir fry" Sonny said as began to tuck into his black bean tofu and vegetarian stir fry

"Wow, that a lot of food. I think I am going to have to go the gym and workout overtime just to burn it all off" Will said jokingly as he got stuck into some sweet and sour pork stir fry

"You don't have to workout that hard surely. I mean look at you, you smoking hot compared to me, just a normal type of guy" Sonny replied looking at Will with his seductive eyes.

"You most certainly are not normal. You are so beautiful and sexy it surprises me that you are interested in me, a virgin gay guy who is still somewhat innocent and still getting out of his feels like a full closet" Will said looking at will with a small smile.

Sonny couldn't believe his ears, how could Will have such a low opinion of himself. He felt sorry for Will, but he then thought how much he had so far been able to brighten the day even during such stressful and trying periods lately.

Its like he knew deep down that he was the one and wanted to show Will that he was such a beautiful person, a person who he saw through his eyes only it seems.

Sonny put his food down as he got down onto the carpet on his knew and placed Will's food next to his on the table and turned back around to hold his hands and look directly into Will's eyes

"Will, you are far from that. In my eyes, you are a beautiful, caring, sweet and damn smoking hot guy, but looks are nothing to me, it's what's inside you that count."

Sonny continued as will just looked down at their hands intertwined

"Hey, look at me Will" Sonny asked quietly with a smile. Will looked up into Sonny's eyes and felt his heart skip numerous beats as the butterflies in his stomach became stronger as he smiled and waited for Sonny to continue speaking

"I can see how much you go out of your way to help out your family, friends and how much you have been able to carry such a huge weight on top of your shoulders and everything you have been through, I can only imagine how it would make you feel, but Will you are so not what you said."

Looking into both each other's eyes, Sonny continued "Yes you have only discovered who you really are and I am attracted and if I can say, love so much about you, is how much you are able to bring a smile to my face regardless of how I feel. You brighten the day whenever you are around me. I feel butterflies spin around my stomach and the spark not only in your eyes, but each time we tough each other is just electrifying. I like you Will and you are stuck with me ok"

Will couldn't believe his ears, Sonny likes him, no scratch that, love him! His heart just kept beating faster and faster as he lent down and slowly kissed Sonny on the lips.

At first it was just a light peck on the lips that slowly began to become deeper, more lovingly and more passionate as their tongues began to dance around each other's, exploring and intertwining with each other.

Suddenly they found their dinner could wait as they started to take off each other clothes, beginning with their shirts. Their hands exploring each others chest, stomach and back as they both got up and went down the hall, kissing, never breaking unless necessary as they got into Sonny's bedroom.

At first they continued to stand and kiss frantically, their hands sensually touching each other's, as Sonny then slowly laid Will down onto his bed.

Sonny was then surprised by the next move, as Will undid his belt and button and zipper of his jeans. Sonny stopped kissing Will as he looked into his eyes and his beautiful face and asked "are you sure you want to?"

Will looked into Sonny's eyes as he smiled and replied quietly "yes, I have never been any sure in my life"

Suddenly their passionate kiss became even deeper as Will flipped sonny over and began to kiss down his neck, moving down each time, kissing as he worked his way down to Sonny chest and took each nipple at a time into his mouth and began tickling it with his tongue and sucking on it.

Sonny could heardly believe how amazing his was feeling as he sighed out loudly as Will continued to work his way down past the navel, kissing until his got down to Sonny's briefs as he bit the top of them and pulled them down and off.

Will could hardly believe his eyes how big Sonny was as he quickly kissed Sonny on the lips one more time as he then went down on Sonny, placing his now fully erect cock into his mouth.

Slowly beginning to suck up and down, taking in as much as he could, his movements became faster as Sonny grabbed the sheets as he could hardly believe how much he was enjoying Will sucking him off. It felt like electricity running through his body as Will stopped and looked back down at Sonny face as he said "I want you inside me, now"

Sonny looked up at will and asked "Are you sure, really sure I mean?" Will replied yes as they kissed long and hard once more before Sonny got up, pulled down Will's jeans and jocks.

He went into the draw and got out a condom and lube as he said "I am going to try and open you up a little bit first with my fingers ok before making love to you my bubba"

Will just replied said yeah as Sonny lubed up his fingers and placed some lube on Will's hole and began working with one finger.

"How does that feel bubba?" Sonny asked

"Awesome, I want more. Give it to me honey" Will replied wanting Sonny deep inside him immediately

Sonny then worked up to two, then three fingers before then unwrapping the condom and placing it on his hard cock and lubing it up.

"You ready" Sonny replied as will just nodded yes fast.

Entering him, it felt so imaginably hot, he worked his cock in and out of Will's ass as they both began to yell, sigh and scream loudly as Will said "Harder, faster bubba. Make love to me"

Working his cock in and out faster, harder Sonny screamed out "I'm coming bubba oh god your fucking sexy and hot goooooodddd"

Sonny collapsed on top of will who at the same time came on his chest, as they laid on top of one another, all sticky, sweating and exhausted.

Sonny looked up at Will as he asked, "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did bubba. You're damn sexy and hot"

Will looked down as his gave a light peck on Sonny's lips as he replied, "it was unbelievably fantastic bubby. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I love you very, very much"

Sonny nodded no and replied "Hell no. I love you very much and I have loved you since I first laid eyes on to you Will Horton. You are sexy and I would be privileged to call you my boyfriend if you like?"

Will smiled as he grabbed his mobile and logged into Facebook to update his status to 'in a relationship" with sonny to approve

"I think that it a yes" as Sonny looked at the phone and they kissed once more before heading into the shower to clean up, knowing they needed to have some food after such a long heavy love-making session.


End file.
